Bad Company
|ja_kanji = |engname = Worse Company (English Localization) |user = Keicho Nijimura |namesake = Bad CompanyLove Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P83 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (English band) |type = Stand Colony |mangadebut = Chapter 278 The Nijimura Brothers (5) |animedebut = Episode 78 The Nijimura Brothers (2) |destpower = B |speed = B |range = C |durability = B |precision = C |potential = C }} | |lit. "Villainy Company"}} is the Stand of Keicho Nijimura featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Description Bad Company appears as a group of 60 Patchwork soldiers, an uncertain amount of Green Berets (possibly part of the 60 soldiers), 4 helicopters modeled after the , and 7 tanks modeled after the Chapter 280, The Nijimura Brother (7), p 13, all armed to the teeth and dressed similar to American G.I.s. Much like the figures they are based on,Artbook: JOJOVELLER all the units in Bad Company are scaled down to size and resemble something like sentient toys. They serve Keicho without question, but are shown talking to one another and making very careful maneuvers. Abilities Bad Company is the first swarm type Stand to be featured in the series and as such, it is composed of many weaker individuals whose power can add up when combined. Damage to one individual is not transferred to the User, though it is unknown if killing all the soldiers, helicopters, and tanks would kill Keicho too. Bad Company is an imposing, yet small force in combat as it's capable of deploying a great amount of firepower, while also using subtle military tactics. Commanded by the meticulous Keicho, who uses the confined space of his house to trap Josuke, Bad Company proves to be highly dangerous. Military Firepower: Bad Company is a group of hand-held soldiers and war vehicles and are equipped as such. Each of Bad Company's soldiers is armed with a M16 assault rifle, parachute, and combat knifeChapter 278, The Nijimura Brothers (5). The Green Berets have the same equipment as the soldiers, but with the addition of a rappelling rope to allow them to climb objectsChapter 279, The Nijimura Brothers (6). The helicopters are armed with machine guns and missiles, and the tanks have scaled-down shells. In addition, Bad Company is also equipped with land minesChapter 280, The Nijimura Brothers (7). Despite their reduced size relative to an actual army, the weapons of Bad Company are still dangerous. The infantry's miniature M16s are able to punch through human skin, creating small but deep bullet holes; a land mine's blast is enough to severely wound a leg and a pair of missiles from one of the helicopters was enough to disable Crazy Diamond's arm. Bad Company is most effective when all of its units fire at once. Defensively speaking, the disciplined fire of the infantry, which Keicho describes as a "wall of steel," can shoot down any projectile as long as they have the time to see it coming. Offensively, the combined fire of the infantry and all the vehicles creates an onslaught of projectiles able to blast away a wall. However, this method commits all units to offense and leaves Keicho defenseless to attacks. Thus, the army was not able shoot down a missile Josuke sent back to Keicho as they were busy firing on the former. Gallery Manga= Bad Company.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Chapter 279.jpg|Chapter 279 Bad company1.png|Bad Company's soldiers in a group Bad company parachute.png|Bad Company's para-troopers in action badcompanyshot.jpg|Bad Company shooting Okuyasu Badcompanysingle.png|A soldier climbs Koichi Bad company missile.png|Bad Company fires a missile Keichowithstand.png|Bad Company being directed by Keicho Badcompheli.png|Bad Company's assault helicopters |-| Anime= Bad Comapny Anime.png|Bad Company's soldiers in a group. BC prepares ambush.png|Bad Company prepares an ambush attack. BC troops firing.png|Bad Company firing at Josuke and Koichi. BC paratroopers.png|Bad Company's para-troopers in action. Green Beret stabs Koichi.png|A "Green Beret" stabbing Koichi with a tactical knife. BC helicopters.png|Bad Company's Boeing AH-64 Apaches, preparing to attack Josuke. BC tank.png|An M1 Abrams tank, belonging to Bad Company's fleet. Keicho with BC.png|Bad Company, alongside their master/general. Bad Company stats.png|Bad Company's stats. BadCompany KeyArt.png|Key art of Bad Company. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands